Talk:Gust Blaster Dragon (V Series)/@comment-9851827-20190124211400
So here's what I got for the deck so far. It's going to look weird, so I'll try to explain Grade 3: 4 Gust, 3 PBD Grade 2: 3 Blaster Axe, 2 Emer, 3 Grade two Bau, 3 Cursed Lancer Grade 1: 4 Bat, 4 Nemain, 2 Swordbreaker, 2 Gururubau, 3 Grade one bau that works with grade 2 Grade 0: 8 crit, 4 draw, 4 heal. Honestly I have thought about going down to two PBD(s). It's a very match up specific card and you deck thin a ton. So I started with 3 Emer and 2 Darkbond, but I quickly found that if you see even one nemain a game, you'll never use Darkbond. Majority of the time she felt like a dead card. She simply just doesn't have great targets right now. I do think she is a good card, but her best target has to rest itself to use her effect. Calling swordbreaker is too much cb. The reason I choose Axe over Dark is because Dark is only good on turn two. That is only if you are fighting a non meta deck too. A lot of meta decks can easily place 2 or more units within their first two turns. You'll never want to use a cb on Dark's on placement effect, so essentially Blaster Dark has 1 turn where he might be decent depending on what you are facing. That's not worth it to me at all. Luckily we have another grade 2 with blaster in his name. Though he may be a vanilla, he does provide extra shield which is quite nice. The real reason to run him is to get off the grade 2 bau on turn 2 that requires a blaster vanguard. I haven't tried him out too much yet, but what I have tried is pretty good. It could revert back to the extra Emer and 2 Darkbond in the end however. Cursed Lancer is a must so you can actually cc. Running Macha and Charon isn't worth it. Charon only works with Macha and you'll only ever use Macha's effect with Charon. It's a 2 card combo that you have to draw into and just makes a worse column than the dogs. Also Macha and Charon don't give you a true cc, they just unflip what you payed for them. I think Bat is actually a really good card. I hard mulligan for him at the start of the game. Since most of the cards in Shadow Paladin require counter blasts, you need to take free cards when you can get them. Bat grabbing your starter then a copy of himself later is really good. I may change to two nightmare painter to support this. However, Gururubau is a nice card for early agreesion, as well as, can fight on his own quite well, especially in a column with nemain that was rested, even more so if it has a force marker. 2 Swordbreaker for now, as I stated, the deck uses a lot of cb. Typically you only ever use Swordbreaker's effect once so I don't think you need more than 2 currently. Going back to 8 crit since you filter through the deck more and you dont want to deck out.